


I want you to know

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Happy Ending, Lydia is the queen, M/M, Partying, Sterek!Feels, season 5, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata nella quinta stagione, Stiles partecipa alla festa di "metà compleanno" di Lydia, nascondendo un grosso segreto al resto del gruppo.<br/>Qualcosa che riguarda un certo Sourwolf, che da ormai sei mesi ha abbandonato Beacon Hills.<br/>Lo stesso Derek Hale che decide di chiamarlo nel cuore della notte.<br/>STEREK</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to know

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, note rapide.  
> Avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa, e la canzone "I want you to know" di Selena Gomez mi ha ispirata.  
> Nella storia sono passati sei mesi dalla 4 stagione, come nel canon, ma si discosta dal canon per un paio di situazioni.  
> Sono riuscita ad inserire pack!feels, Bro!Sciles, Scira, Marrish, Bro!Stydia e Bro!Stalia feels (ok non chiedetemi come abbia fatto con gli ultimi, non lo so). E ovviamente tanti Sterek feels.  
> Enjoy! Pubblicherò il secondo capitolo di seguito al primo. Stay tuned e accendete i ventilatori!! Che caaaldo ;)

Stiles Stilinski non aveva saltato una festa che fosse una, negli ultimi sei mesi.

Tanto era passato dal ritorno dal Messico e dalla sconfitta di Peter Hale, evento che nessuno nel branco preferiva nominare, lasciandosi i brutti ricordi alle spalle.

Erano tutti andati avanti con le proprie vite, e soprattutto, avevano preso a frequentare tutte le feste possibili, con la voglia di essere dei normali teenagers che si faceva sentire più che mai.

Quelle che il ragazzo più apprezzava - per motivi sconosciuti che amava tenere per sé - erano quelle al buio con i neon e il body painting fluorescente, che tanto di moda andavano ormai a Beacon Hills.

Era impossibile per Stiles, dimenticare la prima festa di quel genere, organizzata al loft una decina di mesi prima: era dovuto correre via, perchè in possesso di una chiave che non gli apparteneva, senza sapere che dentro di lui stesse nascendo un mostro...  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa con forza, con la mano destra che come spesso accadeva da un paio di giorni,andava a sfiorare il polso sinistro nascosto dalla camicia, come a cercare un modo per calmarsi.

Doveva tornare alla realtà, rivangare il passato in quel momento non serviva a nulla.

E la realtà gli mostrava un corridoio illuminato di azzurro e lilla, una kitsune del tuono che osservava tutto meravigliata e un lupo mannaro e una coyote mannara che cercavano l'entrata nella stanza della festa vera e propria.L'organizzatrice di tutto era stata la migliore “party-Maker” di Beacon Hills: Lydia Martin, nota per le sue feste da anni ormai, aveva deciso di festeggiare il silenzio del mondo soprannaturale in tutto quel periodo, invitando praticamente tutta la scuola.

«Avrà mai fine, questo corridoio?» domandò Kira Yukimura, un po' dubbiosa, stringendosi a Scott McCall, altrettanto poco convinto da quel percorso.

«Ragazzi siete stati voi a ritardare...la festa iniziava alle nove e noi abbiamo parcheggiato qua fuori alle dieci e un quarto. Tutto perchè tu hai passato un ora a piastrarti i capelli,Kira, che tra parentesi, sono più gonfi di prima...» sbottò Stiles avanzando con passo più sostenuto, verso la fine del corridoio.

La musica era sempre meno ovattata e più definita, con il suono dei bassi che iniziava a martellare nella testa del branco, soprattutto dei mannari, che stavano maledicendo il loro udito fine.

Finalmente la stanza con pareti e mobilia completamente nera, postazione del DJ e luci stroboscopiche, gli si palesò davanti agli occhi: le macchine del fumo ostacolavano la vista, anche se lasciavano un leggero profumo di cocco, che si mescolava all'odore dell'alcol e dell'evidente sudore.

I neon bianchi fecero lacrimare gli occhi al gruppo, che decise di avvicinarsi ad un tavolo appartato in un angolo, nascosti alla vista delle centinaia di persone stipate li dentro.«Sono sempre state così le feste di Lydia?» domandò Malia Tate, guardandosi attorno piuttosto stupita, battendo già il piede a ritmo di musica.  
Lei amava ballare: mescolarsi tra la gente e ancheggiare con una sensualità che non credeva di possedere, era una delle attività che preferiva, da quando era tornata umana, insieme a quella di lanciare i sassolini piatti nel lago, facendoli saltare a pelo d'acqua e baciare Stiles, cosa che per altro non sarebbe più accaduta.

I due si erano lasciati per problemi che Stiles ancora non aveva saputo spiegare a nessuno, e che Malia non si era data pena di scoprire. Avevano mantenuto la loro amicizia, solo perchè Malia, per natura, era sì ingannatrice, ma molto fedele alle persone che le donavano anche un briciolo di affetto.

«Col caldo e l'afa tipiche di un locale? No. Le ha sempre organizzate in casa, le altre e lì c'era la piscina, almeno» sbottò Scott, che quasi si premeva contro la maglia umidiccia di uno Stiles sudato e puzzolente, nonostante la doccia, così come Kira e Malia, che pur essendo dotate di quintali di profumo potevano far poco contro il caldo asfissiante.

Il danno veniva causato certamente al loro olfatto sviluppato, che poteva captare qualsiasi olezzo presente nella stanza, e non era divertente, oltre a respirare a fatica per colpa dell'afa.

Malia interruppe il silenzio, andando a cercare un bar dove poter ordinare delle bibite, e Stiles prese a scrutare la folla con precisione quasi maniacale.«Dieci dollari se Lydia sta chiaccherando con Parrish, venti se ballano abbracciati e trenta se limonano. Ci stai?» Stiles tese una mano al suo migliore amico, che gli rimandò uno sguardo piuttosto stupito e divertito.

«Fai sul serio?»

«Certo! Li sto osservando da mesi, ormai e lei sembra che voglia sbatterlo sulla scrivania dell'ufficio di mio padre ogni volta che si incontrano. Però, nello stesso tempo, vedo come i suoi occhi brillano, quando lui appare...»

«Hai fatto caso ad un sacco di cose, non è vero?» domandò Scott con fare malizioso.

Stiles sbuffò, la mano che corse dritta verso l'interno del polso sinistro.

«E' la mia migliore amica, so come è fatta, tutto qui.»

Scott abortì qualunque tentativo di risposta, perchè Malia era appena arrivata, distribuendo bottiglie di Coca Cola che gocciolavano acqua dappertutto.«Scusate, ma lo scopo di questa festa sarebbe?» domandò Kira, qualche secondo dopo, la mano stretta in quella di Scott, con i palmi di entrambi i ragazzi che facevano fatica a non scivolare, mentre l'altra si rinfrescava a contatto con la bottiglia fredda.

Stiles non poteva credere che la ragazza avesse davvero posto la domanda: provò a limitare il fastidio, ma gli era impossibile. Era da un po' di tempo che scattava per un nonnulla. Sei mesi, per l'esattezza.

« È una festa maledizione, non c'è bisogno di avere un motivo per organizzarla, no? E poi siamo giovani, dobbiamo festeggiare a prescindere! Magari siamo allegri perchè sono sei mesi che non sbucano mostri di alcun genere, e ci stiamo salvando la pellaccia.Piuttosto, aiutatemi a trovare Lydia che con la vostra super vista ci metterete tre secondi...»

«Io credevo che fosse una qualche ricorrenza particolare, anche se il suo compleanno è già passato...» continuò Kira imperterrita, guardandosi attorno leggermente spaesata, alla ricerca della giovane con i capelli biondo fragola.

«Il suo compleanno è stato quasi cinque mesi fa, ma se vuoi, questa può essere una festa di metà compleanno, organizzata in grande per invitare mezza cittadina. E soprattutto Parrish, mi aveva accennato di essere venuta con lui, e per questo voglio sorprenderli» spiegò Stiles, con l’occhio di chi la sapeva lunga.

Basto solo un'occhiata, però, per notare il resto del loro branco: Mason, Liam e Theo erano intenti a ballare schiena contro schiena, come se nella stanza esistessero solo loro.

Erano tutti e tre maledettamente eleganti, e gli occhi di Malia si posarono un tantino in più su Theo.

La ragazza li osservò con le pupille infuocate, prima di raggiungerli in fretta, unendosi al nuovo arrivato nel branco, senza notare l'evidente piacere del ragazzo nel trovarsela accanto.  
Stiles la ignorò, come faceva ormai da qualche mese, esattamente da quando i due avevano deciso di rompere, perché Stiles era sempre agitato, nervoso e irascibile, senza motivo apparente.

Lei, comunque, si era rifugiata tra le braccia di un Theo che aveva saputo consolarla magistralmente.

I tentativi continui di riconquista, da parte di Malia verso Stiles, però proseguivano, anche se senza alcun successo.

Stiles continuò a cercare Lydia, toccandosi nuovamente l’interno del polso un tantino in più del solito, tanto che il gesto venne notato da Scott.

«Tutto bene Stiles? Vedo che continui a toccarti lì, ti sei per caso ferito?» chiese l’amico, preoccupato. Stiles si voltò per rispondere, quando emise un esclamazione soddisfatta, fissando una coppia esattamente davanti a loro: erano le due persone che il giovane Stilinski stava cercando dall'inizio della serata.Obiettivamente, non si poteva negare che fossero palesemente interessati l'una all'altro, e tutti quei mesi di corte spietata avevano raggiunto lo scopo prestabilito.

Non che Lydia fosse comunque abituata a corteggiare: se lei voleva qualcosa, andava a prendersela senza guardare in faccia nessuno.Con Jordan Parrish era stato diverso, perchè doveva aspettare di raggiungere la maggiore età, e poi non aveva nessuna intenzione di affrettare le cose.Lui le piaceva davvero, come non era mai accaduto con nessuno, nemmeno con Jackson.

E alla fine di tutto quel rincorrersi, Jordan e Lydia erano finiti al centro di una stanza, concentrati ad andare a ritmo del beat di una canzone romantica, abbracciati come se stessero ballando un lento, nonostante il tipico suono dance.

Lydia teneva le braccia posate attorno al collo di Jordan, e si muoveva piano accanto a lui, baciandolo con forza ed evidente passione.

Lui la abbracciava attorno alla vita, senza stringere troppo, con una cautela quasi esagerata, come se avesse paura a stringerla più forte, quasi Lydia fosse fatta di porcellana.

Erano così immersi nel loro mondo, che nemmeno lo scoppio di una bomba avrebbe potuto distrarli.

Stiles sorrise largamente, con qualcosa di simile al trionfo dipinto sul volto, girandosi verso Scott con le guance che quasi gli si spezzavano, per quanto sembrasse felice.

«Amico, mi devi trenta dollari!» si agitò lui, saltellando sul posto e ballando al ritmo di una musica con un buon ritmo, ma stavolta evidentemente malinconica.

«Maledizione a te e alle tue scommesse…- Scott digrignò i denti, tastandosi i pantaloni per estrarre il portafoglio, proseguendo il discorso - quindi con questo il tuo piano di conquista di Lydia è completamente acqua passata, giusto?» domandò lui, tendendogli i soldi.

Il tempismo di Scott era naturalmente pessimo, e Stiles si trovò gli occhi puntati di Kira e Malia, che era tornata nel loro angolino per stare anche con loro, o meglio, con Stiles.«Cosa vuol dire Stiles? Un piano di conquista di Lydia? - Malia lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati, parendo sinceramente sconvolta – credevo che voi due foste solo amici!»

«Infatti, è quello che siamo…» rispose lui, scrollando le spalle e beandosi della scena di Jordan e Lydia che si baciavano.

«Amico, il tuo piano di conquista aveva una base di dieci anni! Sareste dovuti stare insieme, adesso, se avesse funzionato…- commentò Scott con divertimento – e in fondo io sapevo che sarebbe fallito. Lei è sempre stata fuori dalla tua portata, e poi non propriamente interessata a te in quel senso...»

Kira interruppe il fidanzato, dal quale non si era ancora separata, con una foga abbastanza inusuale, per una come lei: sembrava completamente sorpresa dalla notiza.«Dieci anni? A te piaceva Lydia così tanto da farci un piano di dieci anni? »

«Ho ideato questa follia quando avevo appena otto anni, Kira. E Lydia è solo una cotta della mia infanzia, e un’ossessione dell’adolescenza. Come avete potuto vedere, lei non mi ha mai rivolto quel tipo di attenzioni. Almeno è nella mia vita come migliore amica, ed è il meglio che potessi sperare. E poi ho abbandonato il piano da un anno e mezzo circa, ormai…» Stiles parve sorridere ancora più, nel vedere Lydia felice, la propria mano che quasi stringeva il polso sinistro.

Malia lo osservò con una luce preoccupata negli occhi, che divenne meno angosciata alla fine del racconto.

La gioia espressa dalla giovane fu quasi coinvolgente e Malia si lasciò trascinare dagli istinti, come spesso le capitava.

La ragazza colse Stiles di sorpresa, lasciandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra, con una punta di speranza presente ancora nel suo essere.

Forse aveva ancora qualche possibilità, con il ragazzo, perchè se non c'era Lydia nel cuore del ragazzo, poteva benissimo esserci lei.

Il gesto frustrato che ne seguì, frantumò i sogni della giovane Tate.

Stiles sbuffò, scansandosi da lei con freddezza: «Io non ci esco più con te, se tenti di nuovo di baciarmi in questo modo, ok? Abbiamo rotto, Malia, ne abbiamo parlato e ci siamo accordati sull'essere amici.Sono felice di uscire ancora con te solo se non provi a baciarmi ogni due minuti…»

Malia non riuscì a rimanere calma, voltando loro le spalle e correndo accanto a Theo, che aveva ascoltato il dibattito e aveva senza problemi legato le proprie mani a quelle della ragazza.

A Stiles, obiettivamente, non importava: si sentiva quasi felice di averla fatta arrabbiare, come se un velo di sadismo causato dalla possessione di una decina di mesi prima, fosse ancora rimasto in lui.Il fastidio che provava, da sei mesi a quella parte, lo aveva reso spesso più intrattabile, e il ragazzo quasi si divertiva a offendere i suoi amici.

Aveva spiegato più e più volte a Malia i motivi della loro rottura, ma lei sembrava non averli capiti.Eppure un laconico “non ti voglio bene come dovrei” avrebbe dovuto essere chiaro.

«Sei stato troppo duro con lei...» lo rimproverò Scott, e Stiles sentì solo un pizzico di colpevolezza.In fondo, però, Malia non gli aveva fatto niente.

La musica cambiò improvvisamente, il dubstep che prese il posto della dance e Stiles prese a muoversi sul posto, dimenticando le maniche lunghe della camicia che gli coprivano i polsi.

Che continuava a toccarsi?

«Stiles, sicuro che sia tutto a posto? Perché continui a grattarti il polso?»

Scott squadrò l’amico con un mix di preoccupazione e curiosità, e così Kira accanto a lui. Ok, il ragazzo era sempre stato strano, ma mai a questi livelli.

Kira proseguì la domanda, iniziata da Scott: «Diccelo, Stiles! Ti sei fatto male da qualche parte, è per caso una scottatura o…»

La giovane Yukimura sobbalzò sul posto, tentando di afferrare la mano di Stiles, che il ragazzo prontamente nascose in tasca.«Sei stato morso da qualcuno?» chiese lei, col panico nella voce – gli esseri soprannaturali mordono il polso, il fianco e il collo, generalmente! Stiles, non dirmi che ti è accaduto qualcosa del genere! Dobbiamo correre da Deaton, salutiamo Lydia e andiamo!»

Stiles ridacchiò divertito. «Calmati, volpe! Certo che voi due in quanto a conclusioni geniali siete proprio fatti l'uno per l'altra. Non c'è bisogno di andare da Deaton, e no, non è un morso, se è questo quello che volevate sapere…»

«E allora cos’è?»

Una voce femminile con una punta di autorità interruppe la discussione «Cos’è cosa?»

Lydia arrivò accanto a loro, mano nella mano con Jordan, le labbra più gonfie del solito e un rossore che le accarezzava le guance. Stava divinamente nel suo abito color acquamarina, corto fino alle ginocchia e aveva i capelli sciolti.Era molto più elegante di Kira, che aveva un top e una gonna corta e Malia, che viveva in pantaloncini e canotta.

Jordan li guardava quasi con sorpresa e possessione, perché non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi del fatto che uno come lui avesse trovato una ragazza così come Lydia, e soprattutto aveva voglia di condividerla il meno possibile col resto del mondo.

Il giovane vice sceriffo però, pensò che stava parlando di Lydia,la persona più forte e indipendente che conosceva, e si diede dell’idiota.

«Stiles ha qualcosa sul polso! Non vuole mostrarcelo!» si lamentò Kira, mentre lui teneva le mani dietro la schiena.

Sembrava un bambino scoperto dalla mamma ad aver rubato delle caramelle in un negozio di dolciumi.

Solo che, a sorpresa, Lydia non lo rimproverò.

«Beh e allora lasciatelo stare, no? - intimò lei, con un sorriso forse un po troppo gentile, prima di proseguire - vi state divertendo? La festa è davvero entusiasmante, sono contenta!»

La ragazza si guardò attorno, fissando con interesse una parte del branco che aveva deciso di appartarsi.«Malia e Theo si stanno scatenando insieme a Mason e Liam. Perché non li raggiungete? Il branco deve sempre essere unito, no?»

Accadde in un istante: la ragazza approfittò della distrazione appena attuata col suo discorso, afferrando il polso di uno Stiles che aveva abbassato la guardia, per tirare su la manica, svelando finalmente il mistero.

A nulla valsero le lamentele di Stilinski: «No Lydia, cosa stai…!»

Troppo tardi: Lydia tirò e il gruppo fissò con tanto d’occhi quel pezzo di pelle che non sarebbe più stato del solito colore pallido.

Lydia trasalì, specchiandosi nel tormento delle pupille di Stiles.

«Questo… questo cosa significa?» domandò lei con una sorta di cautela, con Scott lì accanto che pareva decisamente più scioccato, seppur l'unico ad azzardarsi a commentare.

«Amico, quando io ho tentato di fare il mio, sei svenuto nello studio! Tu hai paura degli aghi, santo cielo! E poi perché proprio quel simbolo?»

Prima che Stiles potesse solo pensare di rispondere, Malia li raggiunse di nuovo, stavolta con Theo a braccetto e Liam e Mason che gli trotterellavano accanto.

Theo fissò il braccio di Stiles.

«Stilinski, non ti facevo tipo da tatuaggi! Non eri tu quello che era svenuto in quinta elementare, durante la prova con gli infermieri, perché avevano estratto un ago dalla tasca? E adesso ti disegni addirittura simboli celtici sul polso? Ma davvero, sei proprio cambiato…»

Malia si staccò con una velocità disarmante dal braccio di Theo, che il ragazzo rischiò di cadere: «Cosa vuol dire? Perché la triskele? Per Derek aveva un significato preciso, ma per te? Non credevo fossi capace di tatuarti alcunché, comunque!»

Kira si intromise all'istante, altrettanto incredula per il gesto senza spiegazioni dell'amico, incapace di capire i motivi dietro a quel piccolo marchio d’inchiostro sul polso:«Tatuaggio significa “marchiare qualcosa”, no? Cosa volevi marchiare Stiles, tatuandoti la triskele di Derek sul polso?»

«Quello è il significato in tahitiano. -spiegò Lydia con fervore - ma in samoano ha un altro significato. Quello di… - ferita aperta!-» esclamò lei, con l'eco della voce di Scott al seguito, fissandosi intensamente come se solo loro avessero intuito la verità.

E forse era proprio così.

Scott annusò l’aria e l'odore della tensione di Stiles gli inondò le narici.

Nessuno di loro osò aggiungere alcunché, perchè quel tipo di confessione pareva troppo assurda per essere rivelata ad alta voce.Stiles si spostò dal resto del gruppo, massaggiandosi la tempia con imbarazzo e un filo di angoscia: la pelle gli pizzicava e il respiro stava iniziando a farsi più raro.

Necessitava di aria fresca, e alla svelta.

«L’atmosfera si sta scaldando troppo, per i miei gusti, e mi sta venendo una grossa emicrania. Sarà meglio andare, vi divertirete anche senza di me, ne sono certo…» e prima che qualcuno di loro avesse solo il coraggio di fermarlo, Stiles uscì dal locale, sperando che l’aria meno pesante di fuori gli sbrinasse il cervello, e che la rivelazione appena scoperta, non scioccasse troppo il gruppo.

Malia, da buona ribelle qual era, non gli lasciò l'onore della fuga, inseguendolo con strafottenza: Lydia e e gli altri allo stesso passo della coyote, e con lo stesso sguardo furbo. Malia fu addosso al suo ex in un lampo, afferrandogli l’altro braccio con forza e frustrazione: «Stiles, avrei una confessione che ti riguarda, se la smettessi di scappare e ascoltassi, una buona volta!»

Stiles decise che, per la sua incolumità, era meglio ascoltarla, e Malia sfruttò la cosa per indugiare un po' di più il tocco sul suo braccio, calmandosi all'istante.

C'era di buono che non gli aveva lasciato alcun segno di artigli.

«Ascoltami: io e Braeden ci teniamo spesso in contatto per la faccenda di mia madre. Lo sai che lei la sta ancora cacciando, e a volte mi aggiorna sui suoi possibili spostamenti.A volte ci capita di parlare d’altro, ma generalmente i nostri discorsi si basano sulla Desert Wolf.  
Io le ho rivelato, in un momento di sconforto, di come io e te ci fossimo lasciati, e lei mi ha consolato, dicendo che ormai è un paio di mesi che viaggia da sola.Lei e Derek si sono lasciati e lui è da sua sorella in Sud America, adesso. A volte si sentono, ma non più tanto spesso.  
Data la situazione, mi sembrava giusto rivelartelo...» terminò, lasciandogli il braccio con un pizzico di tristezza negli occhi.

Lo shock era dipinto su tutto il volto di Stiles, ma la fiammella di speranza nata da quel racconto, nel petto del ragazzo si spense all’istante.

«Grazie Malia, ma tanto so qual è la verità. Derek non tornerà più a Beacon Hills. La mia sarà per sempre una ferita aperta, ed è meglio che impari ad abituarmici. Bella festa, Lydia, ma io vi lascio. Divertitevi…» il ragazzo voltò le spalle ai suoi amici, con l'aria mesta e le spalle curve di chi sopportava un peso in silenzio, mescolandosi col buio e sparendo nella notte.

Lydia scrutò l'ombra che si allontanava con un miscuglio di tensione e frustrazione, prima di alzare i tacchi e tornare nella stanza, mostrando quel tipico cipiglio che significava l'arrivo di grossi guai.

La ragazza corse verso la borsetta firmata che aveva lasciato sopra al tavolino appartato accanto al quale si erano riuniti i suoi amici, estraendo il cellulare ed iniziando a picchiettare con foga sullo schermo, il volto contrito in una smorfia furiosa.

Il resto del gruppo la fissò con silenzio e concentrazione, tanto che alla fine fu lei stessa a doverli spronare a ballare.

«Beh, smettetela di badare a me! Avanti, forza, scatenatevi, ballate! Qui la serata e ancora lunga...» si lamentò con un solo cenno del capo, invitandoli ad allontanarsi. Era palese come stesse chattando con qualcuno, e anche piuttosto intensamente.

Solo quando Scott e gli altri decisero finalmente di essere parte attiva della festa, allontanandosi come zanzare con uno zampirone, ballando uno contro l'altro a ritmo dei sintetizzatori, Jordan – che non aveva mollato la sua ragazza - si azzardò a porre la domanda che tutti aspettavano.

«A chi stai mandando messaggi, con tutta quella rabbia sul volto?»

Lei gli rimandò uno sguardo offeso: «Credevo che i vice sceriffi avessero delle particolari abilità intuitive. Mi deludi, Jor. E' una chat congiunta con Cora e Derek, ovviamente. Devo raccontare loro un paio di cose...»

«Ad esempio quello che ha rivelato Stiles?» domandò lui, schietto.

«Elementare, Watson... sorrise lei, annuendo – voglio che stasera Stiles abbia una sorpresa con i fiocchi, anche se sono io la festeggiata. Lui se lo merita. Ultimamente è davvero troppo frustrato. Mina alla mia stabilità psicologica, vederlo così turbato...»

«Perchè tu sei la sua ancora, giusto?» Jordan socchiuse le labbra in un gesto di stizza, chiaramente geloso. Ancora ricordava come Lydia si fosse lasciata sfuggire la cosa, durante un incontro con il pack, e lui aveva sentito una vera e propria onda di gelosia infrangersi sul cuore. Quel giorno aveva capito che Lydia gli aveva rubato l' animo, come nessuna aveva mai fatto.

Lydia poso una mano su quella del suo ragazzo, stringendogliela e provando ad infondergli un po' di rassicurazione. Lei era esattamente persa per lui, come lui per lei, e Jordan non doveva temere nulla.

«Più o meno. Ti ho detto un sacco di volte che ho scelto te, comunque, è inutile che ti ingelosisci. E poi credo che quel giorno Deaton abbia accoppiato le persone in maniera un po' casuale. Io sarei dovuta essere l'ancora di Allison, non di Stiles. E te l'ho detto ripetutamente. Sai che comunque io tengo a lui come ad un fratello, e voglio vederlo felice, quindi...oh, Derek si è fatto finalmente sentire!»

Jordan le si avvicinò, abbracciandola dietro la schiena e posandole la testa sulla spalla. Le sue labbra presero a distrarla, sfiorandole il lobo dell'orecchio.

«Non fare il geloso...» lo minacciò lei, con divertimento, senza smettere di picchiettare le dita sullo schermo.

Non le importava di essere al centro dell'attenzione per tutta la durata della festa: aveva già la persona giusta accanto a lei, e questo era ciò che davvero importava. 

-

Era l'una meno un quarto, quando Stiles smise di rivoltarsi tra le coperte come uno spiedino alla griglia, decidendo di fissare il soffitto per le restanti cinque ore, che avrebbe sicuramente passato sveglio.

Forse aver mostrato il tatuaggio agli amici era stata una pessima idea, perchè tutto sommato lui non aveva mai mostrato alcun tipo di sentimento verso Derek, e il suo gesto aveva lasciato tutti di stucco.

Era stato così abile, fino a quel momento, era rimasto per così tanto il suo piccolo segreto, ma l'assenza del lupo mannaro lo stava altamente destabilizzando, tanto da commettere errori di quel genere.

E poi, sul serio, pensava davvero di poter nascondere il tatuaggio a vita?

Forse con l'aiuto di un polsino...

il cellulare squillò e Stiles rispose all'istante, senza nemmeno guardare il numero, immaginandosi la chiamata di uno tra Scott, Lydia o Malia, appena tornati dalla festa, divertiti e allegri.

«Cosa c'è?»

La voce all'altro capo del telefono, però, non apparteneva a nessuno dei tre, e Stiles si maledisse mentalmente mille volte, perchè sapeva che lo svelare il tatuaggio lo avrebbe portato a quello, una chiamata nel cuore della notte, da parte di chi non avrebbe dovuto sapere nulla.

Stiles riflettè per un nanosecondo, prima di capire la responsabile dei guai nel suo prossimo futuro.

Lydia Martin, chi sennò? Era stata sicuramente colpa sua.

«Perchè ti sei tatuato la triskele sul polso?» chiese Derek Hale con un tono che pareva quasi accusatorio, anche se nascondeva chiaramente un pizzico di malinconia.

Stiles fece finta di niente, attività nella quale aveva ormai un master.

«Ehi, ciao anche a te! Come te la passi in Sud America? Non è notte inoltrata lì? Che ci fai ancora sveglio? E poi chi ti ha detto del tatuaggio?»

 

Derek emise un lamento frustrato, tanto che Stiles trattenne un sorriso: certe cose non cambiavano e lui era maledettamente bravo a far irritare Derek.

«Non che non mi aspettassi un interrogatorio in pieno stile, dal figlio dello sceriffo, ma se osi pronunciare un'altra parola giuro che chiudo la chiamata. E comunque è stata Lydia, ha organizzato una chat di gruppo con mia sorella... una delle esperienze peggiori della mia vita, se vuoi sapere. Anche Cora sa essere maledettamente impicciona. E comunque sto bene e sì, è notte anche qui, ma ho bisogno di sapere...»

Stiles provò a mantenere il battito del cuore stabile, la bugia presente in ogni sfumatura della sua voce: «E' un simbolo che mi ha sempre affascinato, ecco perchè ho scelto la triskele...» mentì, conscio che aver usato la parola “affascinato” poteva in realtà voler dire molte più cose di quelle che teneva a far credere, e soprattutto sicuro che Derek avesse captato il fatto che stesse mentendo.

«Non è vero... sii sincero con me, per una volta»

Ecco, appunto.

Stiles scosse la testa, tentato dal premere il tasto rosso di chiusura della chiamata.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere niente, Derek. Ecco perchè Stiles si tatuato quel simbolo di nascosto, sicuro che Hale non sarebbe più tornato a Beacon.

«Beh, ma tu teoricamente non avresti dovuto sapere niente...» esclamò Stiles, un po' incredulo per quella ulteriore confessione indiretta.

«Lydia non ha resistito a mettermi al corrente della situazione. Dice che è preoccupata per te, perchè sei irritabile e scontroso e almeno mille volte più sarcastico, il che mi fa ringraziare il fatto di essere qui» svelò Derek, con una punta di ironia.

Stiles poteva quasi vedere le sopracciglia di Derek esprimere tutto il disappunto per il suo coinvolgimento in quella situazione, e per quello si lasciò scappare un sorriso.

Il solo sentire la voce del ragazzo, mandava brividi in tutto il corpo, e Stiles non poteva farci nulla, anche volendo. Il suo era un caso altamente disperato.

«Perchè mi stai chiamando, allora? Mi stai raccontando di come si sente Lydia nei miei confronti? Tu abiti a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, lei è qui a Beacon: se è tanto preoccupata può dirmelo in faccia...»

Derek rimase in silenzio, il rumore di qualcosa che disturbava la chiamata si frappose tra loro.  
Il giovane Hale rimase muto per lunghissimi secondi, quasi indeciso se chiudere la chiamata o meno.

Il silenzio si fece pesantissimo tra di loro, quasi a significare una sorta di svolta nel loro strano rapporto: qualsiasi parola pronunciata dopo, sarebbe stata l'inizio di qualcosa di indefinibile, o la fine assoluta delle speranze di Stiles, che avvertiva una sensazione di calore che gli bruciava il petto, da quando era iniziata la chiamata.

Stiles non parlò, anche perchè non aveva nulla da dire. O meglio, avrebbe voluto dire mille cose a Derek,ma non credeva potessero importargli.

Dopo quelli che parvero secoli, Derek borbottò, con un evidente cambiamento di tono, più dolce, in un certo senso, e meno scontroso.

«Dice anche che tu ti senti così per colpa mia...che sei diventato intrattabile già il giorno seguente alla mia partenza. Io le ho detto che ha guardato troppe volte “The notebook” e ora confonde la realtà con la sua fervida immaginazione...»

Stiles si sentì improvvisamente a disagio, senza capire perchè, leggero come una nuvola, ma nello stesso tempo pieno di macigni nello stomaco: «Sono d'accordo. Possiamo considerare chiusa la nostra chiacchierata, quindi? Divertiti e salutami Cora...»

Stiles allontanò il cellulare dall'orecchio, sospirando. Quel tatuaggio era la sua ferita aperta, e non c'era bisogno che mezzo mondo se ne occupasse.

Derek aveva scelto di lasciar perdere, e forse era meglio così, anche se faceva male, e Stiles poteva avvertire il dolore psicologico stringergli un po' più forte il cuore.Stava quasi per cliccare il pulsante di fine chiamata, quando Derek si fece vivo di nuovo.

«Cosa...cosa significa davvero la triskele per te?»

Stiles poteva di nuovo immaginare l'espressione di Derek in quel momento: conosceva troppo bene il ragazzo, per non vederselo fragile e vulnerabile, in quel momento, dietro alle sue splendide iridi era presente quasi una silenziosa richiesta d'aiuto.

Era l'espressione che lo aveva colpito più di tutte, quella che Derek aveva mostrato dopo aver combattuto il Kanima, e il motivo per il quale Stiles si era innamorato di lui.

Al solo pensiero, il polso gli pizzicò fastidioso, e il ragazzo capì che il contatto con Derek era ancora presente, e che non tutto era perduto.

«Stiles? Sei ancora lì?»

Il ragazzo si costrinse a rispondere, stavolta il tono di voce a metà tra il disfattista e lo speranzoso: «Il sole, la luna e la verità. Le tre cose che non possono essere nascoste. O anche la famiglia, gli amici e l'amore. Il passato, il presente, il futuro...ha vari significati, diciamo così...»

Derek interruppe la sua spiegazione con voce quasi strozzata, una sorpresa che Stiles non si aspettava, mandando un brivido intenso lungo la schiena del giovane Stilinski. Non doveva illudersi, nonostante tutto.

«Allora è davvero per me quel tatuaggio? Ma perchè?»

Il battito del cuore di Stiles schizzò alle stelle, mentre si rannicchiava contro il muro, tentando di farsi piccolo piccolo.

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, esalando un lunghissimo sospiro. Un sorriso malinconico gli si stabilì sul volto, uno che Derek non avrebbe mai visto, mentre gli occhi si facevano al contrario, più lucidi.

«Perchè avevo bisogno di avere qualcosa di tangibile, che ci legasse davvero...» sussurrò lui alla notte, stringendo quel cellulare con maggiore forza.

Era così difficile da capire?

Derek non parlò per molti istanti, facendo temere a Stiles che la comunicazione si fosse interrotta.  
«Io non tornerò a Beacon Hills, mai più. Lo sai vero?» gli confessò qualche secondo dopo Derek, con lo stesso bisbiglio e un nuovo calore nella voce, come se si stessero parlando a pochi centimetri di distanza.

«Lo so. Volevo ricordarti così,con questo semplice tatuaggio, e ti ripeto che tu non avresti dovuto saperne niente!» Stiles cacciò indietro ripetutamente le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere, ma fu inutile: era troppo stanco per trattenersi, e poi in fondo aveva nascosto i suoi veri sentimenti per troppo tempo, così tanto che prima o poi si sarebbero rivolti contro di lui, quello che stava infatti accadendo.

«Sto cercando una casa a San Francisco... rivelò lui ad un tratto, con voce rotta – ho intenzione di vivere lì. Mio padre mi ha detto che dopo il diploma inizia la vita vera, e non devo piangermi addosso perchè perderò i miei amici. E' la vita, funziona così. Molto probabilmente frequenterò nuove persone e quelle che conosco le sentirò via Skype ogni due mesi...però fa male.»

«Io ho perso qualunque contatto con i miei vecchi amici del liceo e del college. Tuo padre ha ragione, la vita va avanti...» tentò di consolarlo Derek, avvertendo lui stesso un dolore silenzioso all'altezza del petto, senza ben sapere per quale motivo.

«E se io non volessi? E se io desiderassi che almeno una persona, tra quelle che conosco e che amo, rimanga con me per sempre? Lo so che è una decisione un po' egoista, ma è questo il significato del tatuaggio, Derek. Per questo ho affrontato una delle mie peggiori paure, quella degli aghi! Per tenerti con me, anche quando non ci sei...»

Stiles alzò il tono della voce senza paura di essere sentito. Gli sembrava di girare attorno all'argomento principale, come un cane che si morde la coda.

Derek aveva intuito tutto, ma non riusciva a dirlo a parole, perchè gli sembrava qualcosa di impossibile: l'ultima rivelazione di Stiles lo stordì e, in un impeto di qualcosa di simile al coraggio, il ragazzo, riuscì comunque a spiazzare Stiles, senza indugiare però sulla sua confessione.

«Un parente di mio padre ha un palazzo a San Francisco. Mi ha chiamato pochi giorni fa, chiedendomi di trasferirmi da lui per fargli compagnia. Potresti stare da noi, non ci sarebbe nessun problema..» disse il ragazzo a denti stretti, con la presa sul cuore che si allentava leggermente.

Forse Stiles aveva ragione, in fondo. Loro potevano davvero essere in qualche modo, legati.

Derek, in fondo, sentiva da sempre una certa connessione con Stiles, senza mai rivelarla a nessuno, e lo stesso Stiles aveva probabilmente fatto lo stesso.

«Tu mi vorresti lì?- tentò Stiles all'istante, prima di sbottare – No.. scusami. Sono un fottuto egoista, penso solo ad importi quello che voglio io e non chiedo nemmeno il tuo parere. Se la risposta è no non preoccuparti, tanto sono abituato a vivere amori non corrisposti»

Ogni parola, ogni frase che i due pronunciavano era così piena di dolore e nostalgia per qualcosa che poteva essere e non era stato, che era facilmente intuibile anche dal telefono, e li faceva soffrire più di quanto volessero ammettere.

Era quella la domanda più difficile alla quale Derek doveva rispondere. Perchè Stiles era sempre stato riservato con lui, sui suoi sentimenti, ma ormai la frittata era fatta e il ragazzo aveva bisogno di certezze.

E Derek si chiese se lo voleva davvero lì. Se aveva davvero bisogno di Stiles nella sua vita, come Stiles apparentemente voleva lui.

Il lupo dentro di lui prese a ululare, a disperarsi, perchè Derek era troppo orgoglioso e non avrebbe mai ammesso che la risposta alla sua domanda fosse affermativa.

Derek ripensò al periodo della possessione di Stiles, al momento in cui dietro le sbarre della prigione, Chris Argent gli diceva che Stiles sarebbe stato irriconoscibile, e che se fosse servito, sarebbe stato ucciso per il bene della comunità.

Derek era così abituato a quel ragazzo, che non gli aveva mai negato un aiuto, nonostante affrontasse mostri più potenti di lui. Era così abituato alla curiosità di Stiles per il suo mondo, che il pensiero della sua morte gli aveva reso il sangue ghiacciato nelle vene, e gli aveva lasciato un peso in gola che non riusciva a scacciare.

Non amava Stiles, non ancora almeno, ma ci teneva seriamente a lui.

Voleva che rimanesse al sicuro sotto la sua protezione, voleva conoscerlo meglio, perchè Stiles aveva sempre avuto quella scintilla dentro di lui che Derek non aveva mai capito fino in fondo e che lo aveva segretamente affascinato.  
Forse, in realtà, lui era scappato proprio dai suoi sentimenti soffocanti verso il ragazzo, oltre che dal caos soprannaturale.

«Finisci la scuola. Diplomati e passa i mesi prima del college a divertiti. Io ti aspetterò a San Francisco...» confessò Derek, a voce sempre più bassa, ma sicura.

Il peso nel petto di entrambi si sciolse come neve al sole, e Stiles sorrise sorpreso, per la prima volta quella notte, perchè sapeva che le vere confessioni sarebbero arrivate solo più avanti; nonostante tutto la loro storia aveva già un bel po' di fiducia arretrata, che andava solo rimessa in pratica.

«Mi chiamerai di nuovo in questi giorni?» Stiles si morse un labbro, nervoso, attendendo la risposta dell'altro, sperando che fosse sincera.

«Tu chiamerai me, più che altro. Tienimi informato su tutto il caos soprannaturale che si presenterà, cercherò di aiutare te e gli altri il più possibile...»

«Grazie... e Stiles sorrise di nuovo con più forza, conscio che anche Derek sembrava finalmente felice, dall'altra parte – sapevo che avresti capito. Sapevo che qualcosa ci avrebbe sempre portato l'uno dall'altro, nonostante tutto. Come le lettere che ho notato sullo scaffale della biblioteca. D.H. Sono le tue iniziali. E' stato quel giorno che ho capito come volessi tatuarmi qualcosa di tuo, perchè mi mancavi».

Derek si lasciò andare ai ricordi.

«Oh, le iniziali. Spero almeno che tu abbia scritto le tue sotto le mie. Sappi che quando avrai bisogno, per qualsiasi cosa, io proverò ad ascoltarti. Buonanotte Stiles, devo lasciarti adesso...»

Stiles sentì le farfalle che danzavano e gli pizzicavano dolcemente lo stomaco.Avvertiva una strana leggerezza e felicità, come mai gli era accaduto prima. Quello era il modo di Derek per dirgli che teneva davvero a lui, che pensava a lui, e che i suoi sentimenti erano ricambiati, in qualche modo.

«Buonanotte Derek...» gli augurò Stiles, sorridendo come un ebete, chiudendo la comunicazione e rannicchiandosi nel letto, accarezzando il tatuaggio sul polso, sotto il quale poteva sentire il battito accelerato.

Stiles ringraziò mentalmente Lydia e il suo spirito di iniziativa, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che il sonno lo cullasse, con il volto di Derek ben impresso nella mente.

La ferita aperta si era chiusa per sempre, e ora quel tatuaggio era solo un simbolo di amore, puro e semplice, che i ragazzi avevano marchiato entrambi, l'uno nel cuore dell'altro.


End file.
